bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
True Colours (Mechtanium Surge)
True Colors is the 20th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It will air on 3rd of July, 2011. Plot After the battle in Gundalia, Mag Mel still desires the key but even more now. He send Anubias and Sellon to retrieve it. As Sellon desires to look good in front of Mag Mel, Anubias desires to battle Dan. On Gundalia, Queen Fabia and Prime Minister Nurzak thank the Battle Brawlers for their valiant work against Mag Mel. Afterwards, they get a distress call on Marucho's BakuMeter and it was from Bakugan Interspace! They head through a dimension portal but at the end, there was an electrical shock which made them have a hard landing. Once they arrive, they see Interspace in ruins. They also see Team Anubias running from a Darkus Cyclone Percival. Ben tries to be brave and throws a brick at the Bakugan. The Cyclone Percival then is about to fire at Ben but is saved by Drago's '''Dragon Blazer. '''The rest of the team arrives and Dylan mysteriously appears and somehow knows about Mag Mel. Meanwhile, outside of Interspace, Kato and Marucho's dad try to find a point to get any remaining brawler out of the system. Team Anubias shows that they managed to round up the other battlers into a room. All of a sudden, Chris and Soon fall through the roof and land in the same place. Dylan explains that when the Brawlers were headed to Gundalia, the Chaos Bakugan began to invade the area again. He said some noble brawlers tried to fend them off but were unsuccessful. Marucho realizes that because the Chaos Bakugan were destroying the area, the mainframe was damaged and they can't get anyone out. However, they found an abandoned port from the Beta version of Interspace which is still intact. Chris and Soon send Sellon a message with their area code. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Horridian *Razenoid *Cyclone Percival *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Fangoid *Jetro *Taylean *Infinity Trister *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Spyron *Krakenoid *Bolcanon *Krowll *Vertexx Mechtogan Seen *Deezall *Rockfist *Vexfist *Swift Sweep BakuNano Seen *Sonicanon *Lanzato *Hammermor *Crosstriker ﻿﻿Trivia *This will be the third time that both Anubias and Sellon show their True Forms and is their first time on Earth. *This is the second time a episode in the Bakugan series has been titled "True Colors". Gallery 1430.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 10.21.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.16.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.19.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.20.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.22.18 PM.png|Chaos Bakugan vs Other Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.25.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.01 PM.png|Soon and Chris Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.28.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.29.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.31.14 PM.png|Razenoid in a egg to become fully whole Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.33.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.34.30 PM 1.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.35.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.35.58 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.38.59 PM.png|Interspace just after the brawlers arrive Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.40.31 PM.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m14s71.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m29s52.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m20s133.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 8.56.20 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.09.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.12.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.13.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 9.13.04 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 9.12.45 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.14.23 PM.png 2011-07-03 1617.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m52s207.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m47s156.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m27s201.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m04s244.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.35.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.38.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.40.53 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m17s184.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m01s197.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m01s217.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m06s252.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.42.58 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m38s52.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m11s135.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.45.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.47.28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m29s220.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.54.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.56.36 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m15s90.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.59.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.02.08 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.03.58 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.06.27 AM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m52s195.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.09.07 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.12.20 AM.png|Sellon being blown away by Tayean's Kazami Style Slash Tornado Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes